El mundo de Mahiru Hiragi
by Roderick Rois
Summary: No se trata de mi pero...yo salvé todo lo importante, Guren. No tienes que creerme. Solo piénsalo. O míralo tú mismo.


El mundo de Mahiru Hiragi

* * *

Mahiru como demonio tenía muy mal gusto a la hora de darle visiones. Guren lo reconocía.

Pasadas las doce en punto de la noche era su tiempo preferido.

Guren caminaba dormido. A veces espada en mano.

Era peligroso. Había hablado con ella pero solo reía.

 _Es necesario_ , decía. _Tengo mucho que mostrarte_.

Otros mundos, por ejemplo. Visiones del presente. Del pasado. Del futuro. De otras posibilidades e infiernos.

 _Siempre fui una bruja muy previsora, Guren. Necesitas esa perspectiva._

Aunque él también la tuvo siempre. Le fallaba en los últimos tiempos del fin. En ocasiones olvidaba, esencialmente, por qué tanto esfuerzo en sus insubordinados pupilos.

Las mentiras a sus pares. Las causas del Apocalipsis. Las conspiraciones.

Guren se sentía viejo. Y no había cumplido treinta años.

Mahiru lo ayudaba con esto. Sus visiones lo espantaban o asqueaban. Lo llenaban de desesperación y lo impulsaban a seguir con sus planes.

Porque así justificaba los medios.

—Digas lo que digas. Yo he salvado al mundo —le insistió ella esa noche, cuando Guren decidió seguirla.

Cruzaron los oscuros umbrales. Mahiru rozó su mano, riendo. Él no respondió, decidido a ignorarla. No pelearían por obviedades.

—Revisa tu teléfono, Guren.

—¿Ah?

Ella le señaló el bolsillo izquierdo de lo que ya no era su uniforme militar de la Armada Demoníaca, sino un traje simple. Como el de un secretario. Guren sacó de ahí un celular. En la pantalla sonreía como imagen de fondo, Sayuri. No se le escapó a él el anillo que la joven profesora y soldado exhibía en su dedo, sonrojada pero satisfecha de su posición. Indudable.

Era una Sayuri diferente de la parca, pálida y ojerosa que lo acompañaba en los tiempos posteriores al fin del mundo que Mahiru presumía haber salvado. Una Sayuri de cabellos sueltos que andaba en bikini, entre palmeras de un paraíso en la playa. Una Sayuri que sin duda repetía el nombre de Guren tímida pero dulcemente, como lo había hecho en sueños, antes del caos.

Y Mahiru. Por segunda vez, Mahiru. Para siempre, Mahiru.

Una Sayuri imposible.

O que solo podía existir...

—Cuando yo estoy muerta —explicó Mahiru, arrancándole las palabras de la boca silenciosa y de la mente confundida.

Mahiru le sonrió. Guren guardó el celular, turbado, luego de pasar algunas fotos. Lo que parecía la boda de Goshi y Mito. Shigure sacudiendo el polvo de una de sus bibliotecas esotéricas. Su padre, levemente sonrojado, sin duda por el alcohol, en lo que debía ser una fiesta a cargo de su vieja secta. _La luna imperial_. Su padre, Sakae Ichinose. Vivo. Con canas. Probablemente celebraba su compromiso. Shinya y Kureto hacían acto de presencia a un lado de los empleados del padre de Guren, probablemente invitándolo a beber con ellos y salvar las diferencias.

Una ola de gratitud, nostalgia, tristeza y odio sacudió a Guren al observar esa realidad alternativa.

—¿Qué pretendes con esto?

—¿No extrañas nada ahí?

Guren jadeó.

—Tengo ya a mi familia. El pasado no puede cambiar.

—Pero te encanta, ¿no? Si pudieras quedarte aquí...

—¿Es un mundo donde no naciste?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

Mahiru sonrió aún más ampliamente. Caminaron juntos por la zona subterránea, cruzando lo que en el otro lado, era la Academia para jóvenes aspirantes a la Armada Demoníaca.

—Figúrate que hay recuerdos. Del último día de nuestra infancia compartida. Vinieron a buscarte. Comenzaron a golpearte, Guren. Fue terrible...

—Si...

—Querían matarte.

—Si...

—No podía permitirlo. Primero lloré, impotente. Pero luego, presa de un impulso, cuando creí que te matarían frente a tu padre, que rogaba y rogaba...

—Te metiste entre ellos y yo.

—Si...

—Y te ultimaron.

—¡Si!

—Huyeron, espantados de lo que habían hecho.

—Por supuesto.

—Tu padre los buscó para matarlos pero...

—¡Llegó tarde!

—Yo ya lo había hecho...

—Y con brutalidad.

—Es que te lastimaron...

—Si. Me golpearon. Me rompieron la ropa. Me preguntaron si realmente quería sentirme una puta.

—Entonces fue cuando yo hubiera debido...

—Pero no lo hiciste. Hasta que viste mucha sangre. Y yo dejé de moverme.

—Dios...

—Se puede morir de dolor y verguenza, Guren. En especial si eres una niña indefensa. No importa lo poderosa que seas. Por eso estamos aquí.

Bajaron las escaleras. El aire estaba viciado. Guren mostró su identificación para avanzar por la zona de lo que era un laboratorio sobrenatural de los Hiragi.

Más o menos como resultaba en el fin del mundo.

Ciertos lugares malditos nunca cambian. En absoluto.

Pero Mahiru y él siguieron hablando. Como sonámbulos. _Lo eran_.

—Yo los maté, es verdad.

—Y mi padre...

—Me mandó a llamar.

—Tu padre creyó que te asesinaría con sus propias manos. Imploró clemencia.

—Tenri Hiragi lo hizo callar bruscamente.

—Dijo: "Este niño es un asesino innato. Es todo lo que Mahiru no hubiera llegado a ser en un millón de años. Es imposible que sea una rata Ichinose. Ahora es uno de mis hijos".

—Me adoptó.

—Y echó a tu padre lejos de su vista. Y de la tuya.

—No volví a verlo hasta diez años después.

—Porque te volviste el perro de Kureto. Incluso en ese escenario tan perfecto. En teoría.

—Supongo.

Pasaron las jaulas. Había figuras pequeñas y oscuras en el interior de ellas. Miraban famélicas a Guren, quizá sin saber que iba acompañado de un demonio.

Y que no pertenecía allí.

—Kureto derrocó a Tenri.

—Me nombró su mano derecha.

—La que le limpia ese culo siempre virgen, sí.

—¿Y?

—¿No te das cuenta de lo que falta?

Se detuvieron de repente.

—Lamento que murieras.

—No se trata de mi pero...yo salvé al mundo.

—¿Al morir?

—Si y no. Si, en la línea de tiempo que tú conoces. No en esta.

—Pues parece que hay mundo sin ti. Y bastante bueno, con vacaciones al Caribe, fiestas frívolas, carreras universitarias, matrimonios y me imagino que pronto, bebés.

—Si, supongo. Para ti. Pero yo nunca dije que te salvé a ti. Eso fue en cierto modo, una consecuencia de salvar al mundo.

—Tú no salvaste nada.

—¿No? —replicó Mahiru con incredulidad.

Un golpe contra una de las celdas de vidrio desvió la atención de Guren hacia un lado de la aparición de su demonio.

Largos dedos pálidos y huesudos. Mejillas hundidas, largo cabello lavanda-enfermizo cubriendo su delgada desnudez. Temblando bajo la luz blanca y titilante del laboratorio.

—Te conozco. _Asesino_.

Guren estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Mahiru cómo era posible que estuviera muerta en ese mundo. Ya que se hallaba ante él.

Entonces recordó.

Los ojos de ella hundidos en petróleo vivo. Agonía y odio. Algo que había memorizado bien. De otra forma.

—Yo...

—No la conocías, Guren. Cómo hacerlo. Nadie te dijo. Ni siquiera yo.

—Tú...

—A veces el mundo es solo una persona. La correcta.

Shinoa rompió a llorar, golpeando el vidrio blindado, repitiendo el nombre de Guren. Escupiendo injurias.

—¡ _Mi hermana! ¡Muerta! ¡Asesinada! ¡Violada! Tú...¡Guren Ichinose! ¡La catástrofe!_

—¿Cómo...?

—Ella escucha. Siente.

—No solo este mundo...

—Un poco de acá, un poco de allá. Pero es real.

Guren apoyó su mano sobre el identificador. La puerta se abrió y la muchacha saltó sobre él, mordiéndole la yugular ferozmente. Como un vampiro.

Sonó la alarma, manchando de rojo la luz blanca. Mahiru reía.

Guren despertó.

Estaba en la habitación privada de Shinoa. Llevaba el clásico uniforme como Coronel de la Armada. Sostenía su espada y la veía dormir, evidentemente. Se secó el sudor de la frente.

Iba a marcharse. Mahiru rió más en su interior.

—¿Guren?

Se despertó. Shinoa.

Incluso en la media oscuridad, solo con rayos de luna macabra iluminando su rostro adolescente, se veía mejor que en las visiones infernales de ese otro mundo.

Era una niña que comía todos los días. Poco pero lo hacía y bien. Usaba un camisón bordado. Un lujo para una época tan venida menos. Tras semejante _catástrofe_.

...llamada Guren Ichinose. A los dieciseis años de edad. Y siempre.

Él parpadeó varias veces y sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que pensar en algo medianamente coherente para su presencia allí. Con cada décima de segundo, ella se asustaba más.

Pero Guren dio con algo. Guardó su espada y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón, doblado y arrugado, el permiso firmado que Shinoa venía solicitando desde hacía meses.

—Felicidades. Puedes tener un maldito escuadrón e ir a morir a la guerra como si tuvieras dieciocho. Hasta elegirás con quién. Qué emoción.

Le arrojó los papeles fingiendo desdén. Ella prendió la luz de su mesa y leyó las formas, con una sonrisa en el rostro sonrosado. Evidentemente aliviada.

—Y yo preocupándome de que me quisieras violar.

Guren puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó hacia la puerta. No sin antes pasarse con disimulo la punta de los dedos en donde debió estar la marca de mordida. Sintió en el otro universo, los labios y los dientes precoces pero mortales. Los deseó un instante como acaso, Cristo quiso la cruz como castigo a su errónea humanidad.

— _De nada, mocosa_.

Shinoa le guiñó el ojo y lo saludó arrojándole un beso. Disimuló el llanto de felicidad, apretando las formas contra su pecho recientemente comenzando a redondearse.

Era orgullosa pero fingía frialdad e indiferencia.

Una versión depurada de Mahiru. Y Guren se dio cuenta de que ya estaría enamorado de ella, por muy incorrecto que resultara. Si aún le fuera posible amar.

De esa manera.

El mundo de Mahiru Hiragi.

En ese sistema de valores, al menos, su primer interés romántico no había fallado.

* * *

[ _Agosto, 2016_ ]


End file.
